64dsmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Whomp's Fortress
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki Whomp's Fortress is the 2nd Painting World found in Super Mario 64 and its remake. For this level, you need 1 Power Star to enter. The level consists of a large tower sitting on a base with ponds, Thwomps, Piranha Plants, and rotating bridges. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, a remake of this level was made, entitled Throwback Galaxy. Every remake of the level was made with updated graphics and gameplay mechanics. Stars All Stars refer to Super Mario 64, ''unless noted otherwise. 'Star 1: Chip Off Whomp's Block' The level has not changed very much between ''Super Mario 64 ''and it's remake. To gain the 1st Power Star, the player must make their way up to the very top of the fortress, where they will find the Whomp King. On the way to the top, Mario will be challenged by Whomps, Pushy Walls, Thwomps, and Sleeping Piranha Plants which will awaken when you come near. There is a Metal Cap which will make you immune to all enemies, only after you unlocked it. When facing the Whomp King, Mario/Luigi/Wario/Yoshi must trick the Whomp King to fall flat on his face, making him vulnerable to a Ground Pound on his back. Do this 3 times to have him crumble and a Power Star will appear. 'Star 2: To the Top of the Fortress' For the 2nd Star in ''Whomp's Fortress, ''the player must proceed their way to the top of the Fortress. This is also the same place you fought the Whomp King in Mission 1. But this time, there will be a large tower . There are also platfroms leading to the top, in a spiral shape. Every even numbered platform will slide in and out. The very last one will move up and down. There is also a Bill Blaster (Bullet Bill) at the very bottom. The Power Star will be waiting for you a the top. 'Star 3: Shoot Into the Wild Blue' The 3rd Star of ''Whomp's Fortress, the player will go an entirely different route do earn the Power Star. The player must cross the lake, where you will find Bob-omb Buddy. Talk to him so you can open the cannon. Hop in, and aim for the platforms hanging over the Goombas. Aim for the pole in the back left corner. Hopefully, if your aim is right, You will land on the platform below, where the Power Star is located. 'Star 4: Red Coins on the Floating Isle' The 4th Star of Whomp's Fortress ''is the Red Coin Mission. The "Floating Isle" may mean the whole fortress, or just the Floating Isle itself. Only 2 out of 8 Red Coins are actually on the Floating Isle. Several Red Coins are found scattered around the fortress. To get to the Floating Isle, the player may use Hoot the Owl, found in a tree in the beggining of the level In ''Super Mario 64 DS, a new area was added, including a Red Coin to be featured, as well as another Bill Blaster (Bullet Bill). 'Star 5: Fall Onto the Caged Island' For Star 5 of the Whomp Fortress, the player must fall onto the Caged Island. To do this, you must use Hoot the Owl. In Super Mario 64, the whole island is caged, making it a little bit harder to fall onto it, along with poor controlling. In Super Mario 64 DS, only the Power Star is caged, so the island around it is not. The controlling on the DS is much better to control Hoot. Also, the island is much larger on the DS remake. 'Star 6: Blast Away the Wall' The level has not changed between Super Mario 64 and it's remake, Super Mario 64 DS. What you must do is go to the cannon from Star 3. Aim to the right where there will be a wall. Blast to the wall and break it to reveal a Power Star. The star will appear on top of the wall. 'Star 7 (DS): Switch Star of the Fortress' For the 7th Star in the DS version of Super Mario 64, you must press the Star Switch, a new addition to this game. The Star Switch is located underneath a Brick Block on the newly added section of the Fortress. Press it, then proceed all the way around the new area to the Crystal Case for the Star. Break it to get the Power Star. Watch out for Sleeping Piranha Plants and Bill Blaster (Bullet Bill). Super Mario Galaxy 2 ﻿''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''used Whomp's Fortress as a level. In this game, the called it the Throwback Galaxy. It is a near perfect replica. It features Star Bits, a remix of the original N64 theme, a Midway Point, a Chance Cube, and a Bonus Island. The Floating Isle and Hoot the Owl are no longer present. At the top of the Fortress, a lone Whomp is present, instead of the Whomp King. But once the Whomp is defeated, the player will drop to the underside of the Fortress, and battle the Whomp King. Trivia *The level "Chip Off Whomp's Block" is a pun on the expression "A Chip Off the Old Block". *Total Coins in this course (N64) -- 141.